The overall objectives of this project are to determine the prevalence of common bacterial pathogens in conjunctivitis of the newborn with a specific emphasis on the prevalence of inclusion conjunctivitis (IC). The risk of aquiring inclusion conjunctivitis will be determine by a prospective study based upon screening pregnant women for cervical chlamydial infection and following their infants. In addition to development of eye disease, an effort will be made to determine the incidence and prevalence of extra ocular chlamydial infections in the infants. The major emphasis will be placed on respiratory infection in exposed infants, whether or not they develop eye disease.